Karl Knave: Tetralogy
by SilentAssasin23
Summary: Twelve years ago, Karl terrorized the children who crossed paths with his beloved Karlsville. Now, rising out of the ashes, Karl has returned, and has expanded his empire with the help of his newly constructed railway. First story, sequel to Chillogy.
1. Chapter 1

Karl Knave's Tetralogy

Prologue

12 years it has been, but it feels like only yesterday.

I lost my home, I lost my family and friends, I lost everything except the clothes on my back.

I escaped those wretched children who destroyed my beautiful Karlsville, burned it to ashes, to dust, and although I escaped, now I'm the last one, all alone. But I would not give up my plans for a strong community. I still had a few magic tricks up my sleeve.

So I set to work, trying to figure out how I could take the scale of Karlsville and make it bigger and better than ever before! Reading through some books left lying about at a library, I discovered my answer: I would undertake the construction of a grand railway, linking not just towns, but country sides, cities, military bases, suburbs, mines (with a new attraction: Karlsbad Kaverns!), monuments of me, every building ever thought of, I will construct. Using my demon slaves for all the manual labor while I handled the *ahem* business side of things with Karl Co. Enterprises, and so I waited. The railway will by my lasting legacy to the world, all who utter its name will tremble in fear, fear of Karlsilvania!

True I may have let my guard down before, but I've learned from the mistakes I made. Now I won't turn people into plastic anymore. That was mere child's play, in my own personal opinion. I'm going to do bigger and better things, soon those pathetic humans will suffer in ways they can never imagine!

Now my new railway country is prospering, but there is always a need for new residents. The job availability is high, we pay you well, and we always bring out the best in people. So what are you waiting for?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1: To Victor, The Spoils

Karl leaned back in his chair, studying a snow globe meticulously like it held the grand answers. Outside, his corporation headquarters spewed tons and tons of black smoke into the atmosphere above, the new townspeople admiring it as a twisted form of natural beauty. Here, Karl Co. Enterprises held a terrible secret, the secret to how Karl Knave, a man who had once been reduced to nothing, managed to repopulate his new country of Karlsilvania. For he had been using a form of black magic that took blood and converted it to a dark tar-like substance called plasma and used it to give breathing essence to his wax figures, making them more powerful than in Karlsville. There was a cost to this though, 60 percent of the subjects would go mad with insanity, their lives would be cursed and slowly they would melt away to a pile of slime. This combined with the lowering resources of plasma from his supply bin (Karl had been using the blood of farm animals such as chickens and cows up till now) was making Karl desperate and angry. But he would not give up yet…no no there just HAD to be a way to make Karlsilvania thrive. He didn't need animal blood, he needed young blood, he needed the blood of bad children. You see, when children sin, especially frequently, it became easier for Karl to perform his magic, and their evil natures would give him enough power to keep Karlsilvania thriving for a long long time. So, Karl walked over to his secret laboratory deep underneath his new company headquarters, and began writing up a brilliant scheme with which to lure children and teenagers alike, each with a different sin into his town. His mouth slowly formed into a twisted smile, and for the first time in a long while, he could relish in his evil glory: Karl Knave was back in business.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" That was usually the greeting of Victor, a vocalist for an amateur pop band who had just come back from a long practice. He was very handsome and exceedingly talented as a singer, and he knew it well. He frequently boasted about his achievements, and was exceedingly vain, oftentimes winking at himself in the mirror whenever he was in the bathroom. Sitting down at the table, Victor ate his food, constantly wiping his mouth in an effort to avoid messing his face up. When he finished, he simply got up and walked away from the table, disgusted at the thought of picking up his dirty plate and bringing it to the kitchen sink. Heading over past the living room window, he notices a flyer stuck on their tree in the front yard. Sighing, he heads outside and gently peels it off the tree, and reads it carefully:

SINGING CONTEST!

Karlsilvanian Idol!

GRAND PRIZE-$1000!

To enter, call 555-KARL (5275)

Victor was quickly eager to tell his parents, who agreed for him to go and then headed up to his room, dialing the phone number excitedly. But when he finished, the phone rang and rang, four times and no one answered. Then a gameshow voice came on "WELCOME to Karlsilvanian Idol! Do you have a very good voice? Do you want to win a lot of money? Is your name Victor? Well come on down!" Suddenly, Victor got sucked through the phone and vanished, all that was left of him was his phone.

Joe was quite the lazy fellow, oftentimes he could be found lying on the couch, playing video games or watching tv. He was quite the pudgy little child too because of his lack of exercise, but he absolutely loved the television, it was practically his best friend. His parents, however, were not pleased with his habits and were threatening to take away his allowance unless he got off his butt and began some exercise. Grumbling as he shifted through the channels, Joe came across a mysterious ad. It featured a curly haired man, exercising in spandex and smiling as he works out and plays video games at the same time. He then turns to the camera and smiles more: "Parents giving you a hard time about exercising? Want to make it more fun? Love video games? Then come on down to the Karl Knave Gymnasium, where soon you can have a buff body and get the high score at the same time! Come on Joe, membership is free!" He then seemed to reach out of the TV into the living room, pulling Joe into the TV in a bright flash of light, when it all cleared, Joe was gone, and the TV was only broadcasting white noise.

"Mom, Catherine's playing her Barry Manilow CDs too loud again!" This was often the sound of Miranda, who constantly hated her sister. Her sister always seemed to get everything, new clothes, new shoes, new electronics, and all she ever got was second-rate hand-me-downs. On top of that, her sister was dating the hottest guy in school, Corey Meyers, the handsomest, dreamiest guy you might ever lay eyes on. Miranda always hoped to find herself with Corey, not her bratty spoiled sister! Miranda sighed and logged onto her computer. Her wall was filled with sports posters and her closet was decked with used football equipment. Miranda was quite a tomboy, being the star wide receiver on the girl's football team, much rather taking a football in her hand instead of a cheerleading pom-pom, like Catherine had done. However, she had lately been suspended because of poor grades and often hogging the ball from her teammates. Sighing to herself, Miranda checked her e-mail, and was surprised to find an e-mail from an unknown source. "Hmmm…spam filter must be off.." But before she deleted this e-mail, the tagline caught her eye. It was for a tryout for a football team called the Karlsville Karls! Eagerly clicking on it, she read the e-mail

INTERESTED IN WIDE RECEIVER. PLEASE REPLY ASAP TRYOUTS START IMMEDIATELY.

Miranda looked curiously, not sure if she should and curious by the last part. But she was yearning to play again and quickly sent a reply with her name. As soon as she clicked send, she disappeared from her chair in a twirling light, no trace of her left behind.

Karl grinned as he put his hands behind his head and looks over his country. All was going according to plan, the children had arrived and everything was ready to be set in motion. He gives his most evilest laugh ever, this was his moment! KARL KNAVE IS BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
